


Twin Flames

by mialuv889



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialuv889/pseuds/mialuv889
Summary: Twin Flames are the two halves of a complete soul. Sometimes it takes work and lifetimes to recognize each other. This is a story of two halves working to find each other and the trials they go through.





	1. Zen

**Author's Note:**

> The stories start out slow and short, but will grow as the story grows. This is an exploration of V and the MC's relationship through each route and the progress they make with each incarnation. There will also be growth of other characters as I explore each route. This story/stories will follow the recommend route order Zen>Yoosung>Jaehee>Jumin>Seven>V

Twin Flames

  
_Zen_

  
     The first time she interacted with him, it seemed significant. He seemed important and, at the time, Mia felt an inexplicable pull towards him even though they were only talking through the RFA messenger. The feeling or connection she had only lasted for a moment before flickering out. V became only a background figure people only talked about. He seemed almost mythical and insubstantial.

  
     Now, looking back on it, Mia wondered what it was about V that caught her attention. Though the thought left her feeling a bit guilty as she watched Zen up on the stage addressing the rumors and accusations leveled at him by Echo Girl. In part, the reasons why Zen and her ended up where they were was indirectly because of V. While she didn’t exactly know him personally, she silently thanked him for giving her the opportunity to find someone like Zen to begin with.

  
     Mia was shaken out of her thoughts when Zen suddenly turned his attention onto her.

  
     “Mia, come here.” Her eyes widened considerably when not only Zen was looking at her, but the entire room.

  
     Nervousness thrummed in her heart, but she steeled herself and walked up to the stage where Zen was waiting for her.

  
***

  
     V hovered in the doorway of the room Luciel worked furiously in. He’d had little chance since returning to speak to anyone other than the young red-head. Though he’d had plenty of time to catch up on past chats and was surprised to find Hyun now in a romantic relationship with the newest member of the RFA.  
He listened intently to Hyun’s impassioned speech, his heart twisting slightly.

  
     “I will introduce my lovely girlfriend, so please pay attention! From now on, I will refuse to respond to any misunderstanding or scandals about my love life. Alright, everyone?”

  
     V smiled in spite of himself. Even though he couldn’t see the spectacle, nor much of anything else at this point, he felt the warmth Hyun now embodied and was grateful to Mia for giving him that.

 

***

 

_His soul did not recognize her because he was too consumed with his own obsession. She did not recognize him because her heart was not ready. But the wheels of fate have begun to turn and their hearts are slowly starting to open._


	2. Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia worries about Yoosung while V tries to keep a handle on things as they start to spin out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Yoosung's Route after Yoosung leaves to go with Seven to Mint Eye Headquarters. There may or may not be a part 2.

**Twin Flames**

Yoosung

Mia’s chest quivered with anxiety as she sat in the dark, waiting for any sign of Yoosung or Seven on the messenger. How many hours had it been since they left? She didn’t want to check. The urge to obsess was overwhelming though. She needed to believe they were going to be alright, but her faith was waning with each hour that seemed to pass.

That wasn’t the only thing bothering her though. Thoughts of V and the situation she found herself unwillingly pulled into also ran through her mind. The situation was entirely too complicated and part of her felt a distinct tug in her heart as she pondered over it all.

Oddly enough, her heart was conflicted, though she couldn’t place why. It had been conflicted from the start. Yoosung’s anger towards V and V’s willingness to take on all the blame Yoosung piled onto him. Something about the situation seemed to pull at the deepest parts of her. It was impossible to understand, so she pushed those vague feelings to the back of her mind and focused on what she did understand.

A deep sigh pressed forth from her lips, her chest loosening slightly as she forced herself to relax a bit. That’s when she heard the notification of a new chat room opening up. Her heart raced, both hoping to see good news and worrying that something bad had happened. Her heart then leaped into her throat when she saw who was in the chat room.

“V…” she breathed out as she hurried to log into the chat room.  
\----------

**Mia:** V, will Yoosung be okay!?

**V:** Mia… I’m sorry for making you worry.

**V:** I know there’s nothing more sad than not being able to do anything for the person you love

**V:** I only feel sorry to all members of the RFA. To Jumin. To Jaehee, and Zen. And…

**V:** Luciel, Yoosung too.

**Mia:** I know that you are sorry… but don’t I have the right to know about our enemies? I feel like you’re just trying to hide everything.

**V:** I understand everything you’re saying. Thank you for remaining calm during such a difficult time.

**V:** I’m glad that Yoosung found a good person. Thank you for being kind to him.

**V:** But… I’m sorry I can’t tell you, and…please… Please do not try to find out.

**V:** I know that I’m being selfish. But the enemies will soon disappear.

**Mia:** Are you sure?

**V:** Trust me. This is all I can say right now…

**V:** After this is over… Yoosung… will make sure everyone is happy.

V: Rika was a good person… and I want her to remain that way in everyone’s memories.

**V:** That’s all I want and for that I’m willing to do everything. And…

**V:** No matter what happens, Luciel and Yoosung will be safe.

**V:** I’ll make sure that happens. So… I hope you feel a sense of relief.

**Mia:** That’s what you came to say.

**V:** Yes…

**V:** I hope my sincerity came across.

**V:** More than anyone else I want to see Yoosung happy with you.

**V:** I didn’t know Yoosung would follow him.

**V:** I’ll make sure that nothing happens that could hurt Yoosung.

**V:** I’m sorry. Because of my eyes… I can’t type for long.

**V:** I’ll get going Mia.

**Mia:** Thanks for talking to me, V.

**V:** I’ll come back on a day when my eyes are a bit better.

**V:** Be well…

\----------

The sense of relief she was looking for was even further away now than it had been before. Chatting with V seemed to have only made everything even more complicated than before. He was unwilling to divulge any of his closely held secrets and Mia was less inclined to pry them from him than she was before.

Part of her had hoped that V was more engaged in what was going on since he seemed overly worried for her welfare before when the bomb had been a direct threat to her safety. Now she wasn’t so sure. His reassurance for Yoosung’s safety seemed even less legit and the worry she was holding at bay was starting to unravel.

  
***

  
The deep penetrating sigh that escaped V’s lips before he scrubbed his hands over his face. His stomach rolled with unease. He hadn’t anticipated Yoosung leaving with Luciel. He should have. The boy he knew was slowly turning into a man he didn’t recognize. Any other time it would’ve been a good sign, but not here and not now. V was chancing a great deal just sending Luciel over to Magenta. The odds of something more unfortunate just went up with the addition of Yoosung. He had to stop dragging his feet and do something before things became unmanageable.

Briefly, his thoughts turned to Mia and the great deal worry she must be feeling right now. Guilt twisted in his heart. If he’d been a better person she wouldn’t have been put in the position she was in now. He only hoped that things turned out for the better at the end of all this.


	3. Yoosung Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's ordeal is over and he finally has his happiness with Mia. V, on the other, feels a part of his slowly stirring to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last part for Yoosung. I don't know if V's feelings are coming across or not, but I'm trying. There were a lot of parts in Yoosung's route with V that I felt spoke of how V felt towards the MC without him realizing it. Next up is Jaehee's route.

Mia laid in her bed, her right hand resting over her heart in an effort to ease the hollow emptiness weighing down on her. It was hard to breathe. The anxiety she’d been trying to keep at bay all day was slowly encroaching on her lungs. The sunset nearly an hour ago and only the last vestiges of light danced on the horizon.

How long had they been gone? She wasn’t even sure at this point. She stopped looking at the clock hours ago. She didn’t think she’d be this lonely without Yoosung to talk too. Everything felt empty. Pointless.

Everyone had done their best to keep her spirits up, but at some point, she’d started avoiding the chartrooms because she didn’t want to act as if she was okay when she really wasn’t.

Mia sucked in a deep breath and let it out in long sigh. The tightness around her chest eased only slightly. “Yoosung…” His name barely parted from her lips when her phone started to ring in the darkness.

Startled, Mia quickly sat up and grabbed her phone, she’d barely checked to see who was calling before answering the phone.

“Yoosung?!” She choked on her words, but waited for him to answer all the same.

“Mia…” Her name was barely a whisper, but it still made her heart race.

“Yoosung. Are you okay?” The question left her mouth before she could stop herself.

“Ah, yes! Everything’s been handled, so don’t worry!”

His words were reassuring and a slow sigh escaped her lips. “Thank god…”

Then he hesitated, his own sigh penetrating the receiver and tickling her ear. “There’s just one thing. Something’s wrong with Seven.”

“What do you mean, ‘something’s wrong with Seven’?”

He hesitated again. “Well, he’s not hurt… but… Never mind.” She heard him draw in a quick breath, then continue. “I’m fine, though. So no need to worry. I just…wanted to hear your voice.”

The anxiety Mia had been carrying around for the whole day started to melt away. “I wanted to hear your voice too.”

She heard a soft chuckle on the other end, then a sharp intake of breath. “Yoosung…” She started to ask him if he was alight only to have him cut her off.  
“I can’t talk for long. I just wanted to tell you everything was okay now. I’ll see you at the party, so make sure you’re smiling for me. Okay?”

He hung up after that, not even giving her time to talk to him. Almost right after that, he logged into the messenger and let everyone else know how he was doing. She wasn’t entirely convinced that he was okay, but didn’t push the issue.

  
***

A deep sigh left V’s mouth as he watched Yoosung sleep. He’d already been resting once V arrived and he just hadn’t had the heart to wake him. It was good for him to rest. It gave his body time to heal. He’d already been on the phone with Luciel discussing how to handle Yoosung’s injury. He’d already been in surgery which stabilized him helped keep any further damage occurring. But he was a long way from normal.

V’s heart twisted with guilt. It was his fault. A million different scenarios ran through his head as he tried to contemplate all the different ways he’d failed. Another sigh ripped itself from V’s mouth, causing Yoosung to stir and awaken.

Yoosung stretched and blinked as he awoke, then a startled noise left his mouth once he noticed V. “Oh…”

“Are you awake?” V asked to be certain. Yoosung nodded his head, a slight grimace twisting his features. “Are you in pain?”

Yoosung shook his head. “Just a little dizzy from the medication.”

V frowned, understanding all too well how Yoosung felt. “Don’t think about anything and just rest.”

Yoosung had other plans. “V… I just woke up? Did the party start yet?”

V did his best to reassure Yoosung of the current situation. Surprisingly, he was more worried about the newest member of the RFA than himself.

“I’m so sorry…” V said finally. “This is all my fault.”

“No, V.” Yoosung said with a smile despite everything he’d been through. “I’m…so lucky. After everything that’s happened, I am so lucky I had this chance to know Mia.” His smile widened as he continued to speak.

Never had he ever seen Yoosung look so happy. He was forever thankful for the person that could put that look on Yoosung’s face.

“Yes… Although I never met her, she seems like a good person.” The conversation he’d had with her last night flashed through his head. He recalled how protective she’d been over Yoosung. A slight smile touched his lips.

He watched over Yoosung as the boy gushed over his new relationship and how she helped him grow in such a short amount of time. Part of V was envious that Yoosung had such an amazing connection with someone he just met. At one point, V also thought he’d had that kind of relationship. Now all he had was a huge mess that only he could clean up.

“I want to be someone like that. Someone like Mia. I want to stay by her side when it’s difficult.”

V’s heart twisted unexpectedly. Had he ever had that kind of relationship with Rika? It was hard to recall any such time. In his mind he heard a bubble of rich laughter. It made his heart flutter, then drop with unexplained sadness. He couldn’t place it and knew it wasn’t Rika’s laugh. She didn’t laugh like that. Rika’s laugh was high pitched and lofty. It was foreign to him and yet oddly familiar at the same time.

He quickly shook the thought from his mind and turned his attention back to Yoosung.

“I want to escape the hospital tomorrow and go to the party. Do you think you can help me?”

Apparently, they were going to make a jail break. Not that V had any problem with that.

***

V watched the young couple from the edge of the stage. He was happy for Yoosung and his new found happiness. They certainly had one hell of a road ahead of them and he genuinely wished them both the best.

But even in his well-wishing, there was a part of V that couldn’t be completely happy for them. Though he had yet to interact with Mia, just seeing her seemed to awaken a long dead part of him. He had no idea what this meant, and knew that he was a long way from figuring it out. Not that he had luxury of exploring this feeling. Still, there was something about her that spoke to a deep part of him. One day, he might figure it out.


End file.
